


Of Gowns and Girls

by FunkMcLovin



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catadora, Dresses, F/F, they're gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkMcLovin/pseuds/FunkMcLovin
Summary: Glimmer's ball is minutes from starting, but Catra isn't ready yet! Adora investigates.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 104





	Of Gowns and Girls

Adora sighed, tapping her foot as she waited for Catra to come out of the bathroom. She rolled her eyes, her shoulders tensing.

"Catra!" she called in, voice chock-full of irritation. "You've been in there for twenty minutes!"

For a moment, there was no reply.

"I KNOW," came the final, shrill comeback. Catra could be heard inside rifling around, fumbling with something. Adora heard something rip.

"For the love of-" Adora grit her teeth, rattling the door handle. "Catra! Glimmer and Perfuma spent a whole day on that gown! If you tore it, you'll never hear the end of it!"

"I'm FIXING it!" was Catra's insistent reply. This did not assuage Adora's nerves. With a mighty kick, the door flung wide open, revealing Catra, tangled on the bathroom floor, staring up at Adora like a kitten caught in the flower bed.

The gown in question was in absolute tatters. It looked like Catra's claws had torn the sleeves when she had tried to put it on, followed by the chest when she had attempted to take it off. Now, it was in ribbons, ribbons that Catra sat tearfully amongst, a look of angry indignance on her face.

"Get out!!" Catra shrieked, hurling a dish of soap at Adora, who raised her hands to parry the flying toiletries.

"Catra..." Adora put her hand over her mouth. She couldn't help a smile from tugging at the corners of her face, eyebrows knitting into a pitying expression. This did not make Catra feel better. She made a frustrated growl, thrashing in the ribbons of torn dress.

"Why did they make me this STUPID dress? I TOLD them I hate dresses! Whoever invented dresses should be sent to beast island!" Catra's voice was beginning to falter. As with so many things, Catra refused to address the issue at hand. Adora calmly separated the tatters from Catra's curled-up form, setting the remains of the dress on the sink. Catra's voice came quietly, now. "I ruined it..."

It was hard to argue. The dress was pretty much garbage now.

"Psh! No, it's- It's avant garde!" Insisted Adora, grinning unconvincingly, holding one of the pieces of the dress up to Catra's torso. Some cloth fell away, fluttering to the floor. Catra put her face in her hands.

"I ruin EVERYTHING. Glimmer is going to see me at this stupid ball without my dress and be mad that I messed up her stupid dress," Catra wailed, sniffling. "I didn't even want to go to this dumb ball! Why didn't they let me wear a vest like I wanted?"

Adora realized she was hugging Catra a moment after her arms were around the fussy kitty. It was so familiar, a hug Adora had made dozens of times. Comfort was immediately administered. Catra seemed equally at ease, because her sniffles became an annoyed sigh, wrapping her arms around Adora's waist.

"You didn't mess anything up, Catra... Honestly? You're right," Adora chuckled. "It was pretty dumb to put you in a dress. I know Glimmer got excited, but she'll understand if you're honest with her.

Catra looked up at Adora. Adora never got over just how big Catra's eyes could get. It melted her poor heart.

"R-really?" asked the cat, voice faltering.

Adora looked into Catra's eyes. She saw someone familiar staring back at her, someone she'd seen before. Catra was new to Bright Moon just like Adora had been. New to the customs, new to the atmosphere, new to her own friends. It was startling how vulnerable Catra looked.

What struck Adora, too, was a new feeling. Her voice was surprisingly resolute.

"Catra. When I came here, I was all alone and scared, too. Honestly? Bright Moon is still a bit too hoity-toity for me, sometimes." Adora ran a thumb under Catra's eye, wiping away a glistening tear. "It was awful. Learning all these customs and traditions alone. But..." Adora cracked a smile. "...You're not alone. You don't have to be alone like I was. Okay?"

Catra shoved Adora, who blinked in surprise.

"UUUUUGH. I knew I could count on you to be lame about this, Adora. More like. A-BORE-a!" Catra smiled, her worried expression replaced wholesale by a wisecracking grin. "Let's just break it to Sparkles that I messed up her crummy dress."

Adora shoved Catra right back, hands on her hips.

"You're such a jerk!"

But as Catra turned away, she had a private, soft smile all to herself. Adora was right. She wasn't alone. She never had to be alone again.


End file.
